Flawless
by Zandalia
Summary: Lyela gets captured and is going to be eaten by angry Skettis bird-men, if not for her untimely rescuer. Smutty oneshot, (May turn into a story) female blood elf x male troll hybrid. R&R! :)


_Greeeeeetings._

_The idea for this story popped into my head last night when I was playing in Outlands on my blood elf. _  
_Typical smutty oneshot, buuut I do sort of have stuff planned in case I end up making it an actual story. That depends on the success of this submission._

_Anyways, enjoy._

* * *

_Why, oh why do I always get myself into these situations? _Lyela kept asking herself, wrapping her fingers around the tough iron bars of the cage.

Earlier that day, she had set up camp outside the Outlands blood elf settlement called Falcon Watch in order to have more herb-gathering time and direct access to the plants that surrounded the area, when out of the blue, these monstrous bug-like creatures had swarmed in and attacked her.

She'd managed to fight them off, of course, but as she began tending to an injury on her leg (a large gash from one of the Ravagers' sharp claw-like appendages), she was captured and restrained by what can only be described as 'bird-men'. They had dragged Lyela back to their little 'village' of sorts, which honestly was more of a cave, and thrown her into a cage.

Why they did it, she had no idea.

Her biggest issue right now was that the cut on her leg was untended, and she was currently being held against her will for a crime she didn't commit.

And what made things worse, there were these really angry, colorful birds flying around, and if she didn't know any better, she'd guess they're acting as "watch-birds". They were set as sentries at the openings of the cave she was in, as well as placed all around the camp. If she did so much as move a muscle, the birds would squawk loudly and dart toward her, chittering and making a huge fuss.

The bird-men, she'd observed, were intelligent, but at the same time quite barbaric. Many of them knew arcane magic, and to her surprise, they had no issue in killing one another with it. One of them earlier had said something to another that the other one hadn't liked, and boom, dead. And the rest of them went on as if nothing had happened.

Lyela could only hope the same wouldn't happen to her.

The cage was small and uncomfortable, especially now that she'd been sitting in it for nearly twelve hours, seeing as the daylight outside was waning.

Once, she tried picking the lock on the door, but those infernal birds had made such a fuss and racket about it that the bird-men discovered what she was doing and had stomped over, screeching unintelligible threats at her and poking her with long spear-like sticks through the bars.

Lyela didn't like being poked with sticks, so she refrained from her escape for now.

But something had to be done, though, or she would be dead by morning, she knew it. Some of them were looking a bit peckish, and she had the feeling they weren't herbivores. She was probably their impending meal.

She brushed her fingers through her almost porcelain blonde hair and slumped down against the back of the cage, but seeing as it was too small for her to fully lie down, she had to make do. Her leg was hurting something awful, as it had only been half-wrapped in a meager bandage before she'd been yanked from her camp and thrown into a jail, and she was feeling utterly and completely exhausted. Not only that but she was starving and parched, and her entire body felt weak.

It wasn't long before she dozed for a while, willing her mind to stray from the throbbing pain in her leg and forcing herself to think about lighter subjects, like the memories of her old home in Silvermoon City as a child. She'd grown up somewhat wealthy and esteemed, with a good family name and a steady future in the Mage Court, but then to her parents' chagrin, she'd thrown it all away. Instead of staying in the city her whole life, she wanted to go on adventures, on dangerous quests with the mighty heroes of the land. She'd heard all the tales and yearned to make some of her own, so when she'd heard word of a long-distance caravan of blood elf pilgrims to the Outlands, then without further notice, she packed up and left. Stupid, stupid thing to do, now that she thought about it.

That had been about two weeks ago. And now, she was doing her best to stamp out the regret that was beginning to build up in the back of her mind. Why hadn't she listened to her family? She should have stayed, should've lived a quiet, studious life amongst the other nobles in the city.

But no, here she was about to be some creature's next meal. And by the looks of things, her time was up. The bird-man who was in the cave with her made some chattering noises and started putting together a fire just outside the mouth of the cave, all the while sending her hungry glances.

_At least they cook their food,_ she snorted, doing her best to keep herself from panicking. She looked around the floor nearby to see if she could find anything that would aid her in unlocking or possibly breaking the door but saw nothing.

And when the bird-man started to approach her cage, Lyela knew she was done for. It was over. She couldn't defend herself, as her magic was clearly not affecting these creatures and she was weakened by her injury.

_Goodbye, world_, she thought almost too dramatically, flattening herself against the back of her cage in one last attempt to avoid the bird-man's approach.

A few of the birds outside were squawking loudly at what she guessed was the fire, but she discovered her guess was incorrect as the bird-man stopped in his tracks, eyes widening and beak going slack. At first she was confused as to why he stopped, until she saw the razor-sharp point of a massive sword break through the exact place the creature's heart was, tearing through flesh and feathers and causing blood to spout like a faucet from the bird as he began falling down toward the ground.

Behind him stood a terrifying-looking navy-haired troll garbed in black plate armor with dark, deathly eyes.

Lyela let out a surprised squeak and stared as the troll ignored her completely, pulling his sword from the bird-man's back in a sickening wet crunching sound.

Still ignoring her, the troll walked over to one of those birds' nests and reached in, inspected one of the chicks, set it down, inspected another, and then stuffed it into a tiny cage strapped to his bag. He then knelt down next to the bird-man and began digging through the man's things, then pulled out what looked like a scroll of parchment and stuffed that into his bag as well.

Lyela stayed silent the entire time, watching the troll with terrified eyes. The way he moved and looked, he practically oozed with the promise of death, not to mention he carried himself differently than any troll she'd ever seen.

Given, she hadn't seen a lot of trolls in her life, as she had only merely seen a few as they passed through Silvermoon City, but still. He stood straighter, walked sharper, and his hair was somewhat tamed in a long, raven-y blue mane. His eyes shimmered a dark blue to match his hair, and his skin was almost pure white, two more things that set him apart from other trolls.

Lyela felt a bit naive in this moment. She knew what trolls were, but she'd never seen one like this.

The troll turned to walk out, and Lyela panicked.

"Wait!" she squeaked again, and he paused, turned toward her, and stared with a blank expression on his face.

"Can you help me?" she asked him timidly, cowering under his gaze.

He stayed motionless for a few seconds before he chose to ignore her and again turned to go, and she became desperate.

"Help me get back to Falcon Watch and I'll find some way to repay you!" she cried out, wrapping her small fingers around the iron bars.

He stopped only for half a second, finally reacting by clenching his jaw against his sturdy, sharp tusks and clicking his tongue once.

"Bah," he scoffed, "I haven't the time for this."

His voice made her freeze. Aren't trolls supposed to have accents? And aren't their voices usually a bit rusty, not a sort of rich, pure sound that reminded her of rippling, flowing water?

After she recovered, she continued, "They're going to eat me. I'm injured and can't get out on my own."

"They are dead," the troll replied bluntly, nodding his head toward the mouth of the cave, "They cannot eat you."

And sure enough, Lyela noticed all sounds had ceased outside. She blinked a few times. "At least help me open the cage?" she pleaded, knowing she wouldn't manage to get it open by herself.

He looked a bit annoyed, but he did resolve to help, holding out his giant sword and placing a serrated point on the rusted iron lock. He wedged it in and then with a swift jerk of his sword, the lock went flying off of the door, clattering onto the cave floor.

The door of the cage lazily swung open, and the troll sniffed once in acknowledgement of her quiet 'thank you', then turned to go.

Lyela stepped out of the cage, standing up straight for the first time since she'd been captured, and immediately her leg shot such an intense pain that she involuntarily cried out and collapsed onto the ground. When she did this, her head began to spin from her dehydration and she knew for a fact that she wasn't going to make it back to Falcon Watch.

This time the troll growled something under his breath and turned back around to glare at her with a mix of annoyance and what almost looked like sympathy, both of which really didn't go together but he somehow projected them equally.

He wordlessly walked over to her, kneeling down beside her leg and inspecting it, frowning at the scabbed, half-bandaged gash that had torn through her robes from her knee to halfway up her thigh.

"I'm sorry, I-" Lyela began but was interrupted when he held up a long finger and placed it onto her mouth to shut her up. One glance at his hand had her thinking he truly wasn't your average troll; he had all five fingers, not just three.

She blinked a few times in surprise but stopped talking as he then wrapped one long, lean arm around her back and the other behind her knees, lifting her up off the ground in one easy, quick action, as if her weight meant nothing. He began to carry her out of the cave.

She hissed at the pain that came from her leg at this action, but didn't complain. She couldn't even walk, so the fact that he was doing this for her could easily mean he was saving her life.

"Thank you," she said quietly as he carried her up out of the bird-men's camp, and he responded with a shrug.

"You looked pathetic, elf" he grumbled, his voice deep and mildly distracting, "I had no choice."

"Well whatever reason," Lyela countered, "You saved my life. I would've probably died. And my name is Lyela."

"Yes you would have," the troll replied simply, dropping the subject, but his mouth almost looked like it was hiding traces of a smile.

_Trolls must not like talking,_ she mused to herself, keeping her mouth shut solely for his sake.

Before long, though, she got curious.

"What's your name?" she asked him, craning her head to look at him.

He kept his gaze straight ahead, "Helion."

Lyela blinked. "That sounds like an elf's name, not a troll's."

"My mother was an elf," he replied back, glancing back down at her, "You didn't think I was full troll, did you?"

"Well I knew you were different," Lyela mumbled, "Just didn't know why."

He smirked finally, a look that definitely complimented his features, giving him a whole new appearance. He'd just gone from terrifying to actually somewhat attractive, just through means of a simple twitch of the lips. She could now definitely see the elf in him, the way his face was a bit fairer and more chiseled than the trolls she'd seen, and how his tusks seemed moderately smaller as well, though still quite prominent.

And the way his lips turned up in the corner in that smirk, well, she had to force herself not to let her lewd thoughts get the best of her.

He was definitely nice to look at.

Her head was still pounding and her whole body felt feverish, weak and shaky by the time they returned back to the outpost, and Helion stopped as a blood elf man came jogging over. The elf shouted to several of the other elves at the outpost, a shout which reached Lyela's ears as nothing but muffled noise.

Suddenly she remembered that she had left all of her belongings out at her campsite, including her pack, which held money, potions, keepsakes, pretty much everything she owned that was valuable, not to mention her journal.

"My pack," she mumbled aloud, feeling a bit disoriented as her head began to swim, "It's at my camp. I need to get my pack."

The elf man started to say something to her, but her vision began to darken, and then she was out like a rock.

* * *

A shift in pressure at the end of Lyela's bed pulled her awake, only to see that pale-skinned troll sitting smugly on the edge of it, holding a book in his hands. He was now wearing a simple set of clothes, black like his armor but thinly fitted to his lean, muscled frame.

She let out another one of her trademark surprised squeaks and shifted back in her bed, in doing so realizing her leg no longer hurt and her head was clear as could be. The healers there must have tended to her while she was out.

"Why are you in here?" she asked the man, trying to figure out what on earth could be the reason he was sitting on her bed while she slept.

He reached down at his feet and picked up the bag she'd left in her camp, holding it up in the air in front of him.

"You got my bag?" she asked him, her initial concern leaving immediately. "Thank you! May I have it please?"

He tossed it over to her and she caught it, pulling herself into a sitting position and also noticing she was now wearing a simple, thin red sleeping gown. Though she felt a little exposed, she still focused on her task of checking her bag.

She rummaged through it, going off her checklist as she went. Locket? Check. Money? Check. Bandages? Potions? Wand? Check. Journal? ...Journal?" She frowned, pursing her lips, and dug through it again to see if she'd somehow missed it. But it wasn't there.

"Have you seen my..-" she glanced up at Helion, who was still giving her a smug look.

He held up the book in his hands, which she immediately now recognized.

"Hey!" she squeaked again, practically crawling across the bed to yank it from him, "Give that back!"

He gave it to her without pause, still giving her a smirk.

"What?" she asked him, hoping desperately that he hadn't _read_ the whole thing.

But his face was showing otherwise. His eyes were trained on her, giving her a most peculiar vibe, as if his mind was whirling through a hundred things at once, all of which she wasn't exactly pleased about.

"Did you read it?" she accused him.

His eyes flashed playfully and he nodded. "I especially liked the part where you described in explicit detail a very, very explicit intimate encounter you wish to have."

Lyela's face began burning a hot red. So he _had_ read it hadn't he? No one was supposed to read that journal, and _definitely_ not a stranger. It held all of her deepest, darkest wishes, secrets, desires... She would daydream occasionally about sappy, gooey romance, and what better way to live it than write it down, right?

She was feeling some regret for that now.

"You-!" Lyela was almost fuming at him, fumbling over her words and trying to regain some dignity.

"And your writing style is so vivid," he chuckled at her now, obviously trying to egg her on and succeeding, "So... real." He shifted his place in the bed so he was leaning dangerously close to her.

"If you ever wanted to... I don't know, bring your stories to life..." he began, his deep eyes flashing impishly, and Lyela's breath caught as he brushed up against her, getting too close for comfort, his tusks almost brushing her face.

He had his long, muscled arms planted on either side of her on the bed, and he then leaned his mouth down to her ear as he continued, "I'm more than willing to be your actor."

Lyela _had_ meant to push him away, to tell him to sod off and leave her room, but her words caught in her throat when she felt his hot breath brush onto her neck, alighting her nerves and causing her breath to hitch. His voice was deep, rich and invigorating, and it seemed to rumble straight from the depths of his chest.

"I..." she blinked headily, her heart thumping heavily in its place, speeding up irregularly. She squirmed a little, trying to maybe find a way to get herself out of this situation, but instead only making it worse by navigating herself into a convenient position underneath him, and now the only thing separating their bodies was the fact that his arms were holding him up from the bed.

In one last failing attempt to squirm away and regain a little bit of her senses, she placed a hand up against his chest to push him back, feeling his heat through his shirt. At her touch, a primal, low growl emanated from his chest and he flexed in a shudder that ran up his shoulders and down his spine, and his eyes ignited in raw desire as he suddenly attacked her lips with his own, his wide-set tusks brushing the sides of her jaw and neck.

Lyela tensed up at first at the sudden onslaught of such a powerful, impulsive assault, but immediately her body reacted before her mind and she kissed him back fervently, enjoying the spicy, smoky, taste of his lips as they worked their magic on hers, his sharp, pristine teeth catching her lower lip every once in a while and eliciting a quiet groan from her.

He pressed his lean, lithe body down against hers, wrapping one arm around her lower waist and pulling her abdomen tight against his, grinding hard muscle down against her stomach and hips. She moaned richly against his lips as one hand traced its way down her side, sliding along her thigh and bringing her nerves to life.

Finally, her mind caught up with her and she pulled away, placing a hand to her mouth in surprise, staring at the troll in a mixture of shock and the intense desire that still remained.

"Oh my goodness!" she breathed aloud, "What am I doing?"

He braced himself on his elbows and his eyes flicked between hers, his mouth caught in a smirk, "Hmmm, what does it look like you are doing?" He brushed one hand through her golden locks.

"I shouldn't-!" she shook her head, but already he was convincing her otherwise as he suddenly ground his hips down against hers, causing her eyes to flutter shut and a moan to escape her lips before she could help herself.

He drowned out her groan with a kiss of renewed passion, and now she knew she was beyond fixing. Right now, he was like a very, very addictive drug, and she couldn't get enough of him. She wrapped her hands under his shoulders, feeling how they rippled with taut, lean sinew and muscle with every movement, and she pulled him tighter down onto her, pressing herself against him and arching her back. She _needed _him now.

He began to travel down, his tusks brushing her shoulders as he softly suckled the sensitive skin where her shoulders joined her neck, his lips warm and caressing. Her heart shuddered irregularly, fluttering at each new sensation he was bringing her as his hands traveled all over her body, sliding across her stomach, down her legs, back up and then finally clasping themselves around her breasts, eliciting a full-on groan from both of them.

Lyela arched into his hands as his thumbs brushed over her hardened nipples through the thin, shimmery material of her nightgown. She let out a whimper against his lips as he recaptured hers, all the while allowing his hands to roam.

He pulled her up to a sitting position suddenly, pulling her nightgown straight up over her head, leaving her fully bare.

His deep blue eyes seemed to almost glaze over as he inspected her, mouth parted just slightly in an almost sly smirk.

She returned her lips to his and fumbled with his shirt, and after much of her frustration he chuckled and pulled it off himself before pressing himself back down firmly against her, letting them both fall against the bed and pillows.

The feeling of skin-against-skin was almost too much for Lyela, and she whimpered again as Helion let his lips travel lower and lower, his tusks brushing her side as he wrapped his warm lips around a rosy nipple, suckling and massaging it, as well as sending a long-fingered hand straight down to that forbidden spot between her legs, sending shooting jolts of pleasure fizzling into her ears and toes and straight into her quickly-heating core. She braided her fingers into his silky, navy hair, sighing and mewling at his expert touch.

He chuckled, the action sending vibrations against her skin as he slid one finger in, "So _ready_, Lyela," he uttered, and hearing her name rumble off his tongue like that nearly sent her over the edge right then and there.

He then continued downward, ever closer to where she felt heat pooling in desire, aching for his contact. But instead of going straight for it, he continued to wrap around, kissing her inner thighs, brushing his lips softly over the sensitive skin and causing her to almost _ache_ for his touch, and she whimpered softly in almost frustration.

Just when she thought she could endure no more of this constant teasing, she gasped loudly when his tusks brushed both thighs and his lips suddenly closed around that bundle of nerves, inducing so much raw pleasure that she bucked her hips with an almost strangled moan, eyes rolling back in sheer bliss. He continued this assault, sending waves of pleasure through her nerves with each tiny flick of his tongue, twirling, sucking, constantly bringing her closer to that edge she knew was approaching.

She felt her muscles beginning to contract, a sign that she was almost there, almost to that release her body ached for so badly.

But then he was gone, leaving such an intense, empty void that she started to open her eyes, feeling mildly irritated.

Anything she was going to say was interrupted when she felt him suddenly sheathe his length inside her, filling her so completely that it brought her to the edge of pleasure and pain. He was so large, impressively so, and just when she thought she couldn't take any more, he kept going, pushing her to the brink and causing her to moan loudly. At the same time his lips claimed hers again, and she could taste her own arousal, which only made her pleasure skyrocket.

He slowly pulled back, leaving her desperate for his return, and then he was filling her again, torturously slowly sheathing his entire length within her heat. They both let out a groan, hers more of a mewl and his a deep, primal, throaty rumble.

Once he knew she was accustomed to him, he began rocking against her, thrusting deeply into her core and slowly speeding up his pace. She bucked her hips against his, feeling almost weightless at the intense, sheer pleasure that rocketed through her body at each thrust he made. His arms and shoulders almost quivered in control, as if he was fighting against releasing the animal within and letting it take over. And with each thrust, his lean, hardened abdominal muscles flexed mesmerizingly, shimmering in the low light. He was gorgeous, no doubt about it.

Lyela upped the pace, grinding herself harder against him, faster, moaning, pleading. He let out an animalistic growl and repositioned himself to where he was almost sitting up, grasping her legs at the knees and placing them at his shoulders, allowing for such an intense penetration that with each thrust came an almost blinding spasm of pleasure for both of them. He began pressing faster, slamming his hips at such a speed that it brought stars to her eyes and she completely forgot to breathe, clenching herself so tightly around him as she felt her first orgasm rip through her, bringing her to a shuddering halt.

But he kept going, all the while pummeling into her with such stamina and speed, and it was nearly too much for her to handle. She quickly built up again, feeling the pleasure rocket through her with each of his plunges. His hands wrapped around her breasts again, squeezing the nipples tightly and somehow intensifying her pleasure all the more, igniting her entire body in sensation.

A thin, sheen layer of sweat decorated his silvery skin, covering his pulsing muscles and shining almost beautifully as he continued to sink himself within her.

She felt her release building even stronger this time, and Helion seemed to be the same, each thrust seeming more intense, increasing to an almost blinding speed.

"Now, Baby," he gritted through his teeth, reaching one long arm around and stimulating her nerve bundle, all the while furiously thrusting deep within her at an inhuman pace, "Come for me now."

That was all it took. With one intense cry, Lyela clenched herself so tightly around him, shuddering, shivering as she rode it out, feeling his cock twitch and pulse as he too released himself, with Helion letting out a broken, rumbling groan of her name as he spilled his hot seed deep within her. The sheer heat of his release renewed Lyela's pleasure and her orgasm continued for a few more seconds as her walls tightened around his member, coaxing him to give every last drop.

He collapsed above her, face planted into the pillows at her neck, and he began planting soft kisses on her shoulder, neck, and jaw as she lay there, panting and dazed.

_I can't believe I just did this,_ Lyela was thinking to herself, but it wasn't in regret. No, she was feeling a whole new level of thrill that she couldn't get anywhere else. Thrill, excitement, satisfaction, you name it, she had the whole deal.

He rolled off of her now, pulling her along with him so she was half lying on top of him now.

"So," his rich voice was like a melody in her ears, "How was my acting?"

Lyela began giggling as he brushed her golden locks from her face, "Flawless."

He smirked that mouth-watering smile through his tusks and leaned down to press a kiss to her lips, then wrapped one arm around her and lay back down against the pillow.

Lyela placed her head on his chest, listening to how his heart was slowly returning back to its normal rhythm.

Flawless acting indeed.


End file.
